Dampflokomotive
miniatur|upright=1.5|Eine preußische P 8 - Baujahr 1918 Die Dampflokomotive (kurz Dampflok) ist eine Bauform der Lokomotive, die mit Hilfe von Wasserdampf angetrieben wird. Dampflokomotiven waren die ersten selbstfahrenden, maschinell angetriebenen Schienenfahrzeuge und dominierten den Schienenverkehr von seiner Entstehung bis Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Im 21. Jahrhundert ist die Fertigstellung neuer Dampflokomotiven eine Ausnahme. Geschichtlicher Überblick Die Dampflokomotive war die ursprüngliche und lange Zeit vorherrschende Lokomotivbauart. Sie war das erste Zugmittel, das größere Leistung mit kompakter Bauform vereinen konnte und so die erfolgreiche Verbreitung des Eisenbahn-Systems bewirkte. Vorläufer-Entwicklungen Die Entwicklung der Dampflokomotive stützte sich auf mehrere Vorläufer-Entwicklungen. Die erste Stufe war die von Thomas Newcomen erfundene Dampfmaschine, bei der ein Schwungrad den Zylinder nach jedem Arbeitshub in die Ausgangslage zurückbrachte. Der nächste Schritt erfolgte, als James Watt den Dampf wechselweise auf beide Seiten des Kolben wirken ließ. Bis dahin arbeiteten die Dampfmaschinen mit nur geringem Überdruck gegenüber dem atmosphärischen Umgebungsdruck. Als Richard Trevithick eine Dampfmaschine entwickelte, die mit einem drei- bis viermal höheren als dem atmosphärischen Druck arbeitete, wurde es möglich, eine leistungsfähige Arbeitsmaschine zu bauen, die hinreichend kompakt war, um auf ein Fahrzeug zu passen. Dies führten erstmals Nicholas Cugnot 1769 sowie 1801 und 1803 auch Richard Trevithick durch, die jeweils einen Straßen-Dampfwagen bauten. Erste Dampflokomotiven auf Schienen miniatur|upright=1.5|Modell der Dampflokomotive von Richard Trevithik, 1804 miniatur|upright=1.5|Am 7. Dezember 1835 setzte sich der dampfbetriebene „Adler“ am Nürnberger Plärrer erstmals in Richtung der Nachbarstadt Fürth in Bewegung. miniatur|upright=1.5|Die "Austria", die erste Lokomotive in Österreich. 1804 baute dann Richard Trevithick die erste auf Schienen fahrende Dampflokomotive. Sie erwies sich als funktionsfähig, doch die für ihr Gewicht nicht ausgelegten gusseisernen Schienen zerbrachen unter dieser Lokomotive. Im Jahr 1825 wurde die von Edward Pease initiierte Eisenbahnstrecke zwischen Stockton und Darlington, England, mit einer Lokomotive von George Stephenson eröffnet und gleichzeitig der erste Passagier-Transport mit einem lokomotiv-gezogenen Zug durchgeführt. Für die geplante Bahn zwischen Liverpool und Manchester wurde im Oktober 1829 das berühmte Rennen von Rainhill durchgeführt, bei dem die bestgeeignete Lokomotive ermittelt werden sollte. Von den fünf teilnehmenden „echten“ Lokomotiven gewann The Rocket von Robert Stephenson das Rennen, die auf der 50 km langen Strecke eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 48 km/h erreichte und - das war das Entscheidende - als einzige das Rennen ohne Ausfall überstand. Am 15. September 1830 wurde die Bahn zwischen Liverpool und Manchester eröffnet, wobei sowohl die siegreiche „Rocket“ als auch die „Sans Pareil“ in den Betrieb übernommen wurden. 1830 baute Peter Cooper mit der Tom Thumb die erste Dampflokomotive in Amerika für eine öffentliche Eisenbahn, und mit der DeWitt Clinton nahm am 24. September 1831 die erste fahrplanmäßige US-Lokomotive zwischen Albany (New York) und Schenectady mit rund 50 km/h ihren Dienst auf. Die erste Bahnlinie auf dem europäischen Kontinent mit Dampfbetrieb war seit 1831 die Bahnstrecke Saint-Etienne–Lyon in Frankreich. Belgien, dessen erste Dampfeisenbahn am 5. Mai 1835 zwischen Brüssel und Mecheln eröffnet wurde, hatte bis Mitte des Jahrhunderts das dichteste Eisenbahnnetz auf dem Kontinent. In Deutschland fuhr als erste Dampflokomotive im Juni 1816 eine Maschine Blenkinsop'scher Bauart, die von Johann Friedrich Krigar in der Königlichen Eisengießerei zu Berlin gebaut wurde, auf einem Rundkurs im Hof der Fabrik. Es handelte sich um die erste auf dem europäischen Festland gebaute Lokomotive und um den ersten dampfgeführten Personenverkehr, da Schaulustige gegen Entgelt in angehängten Wagen mitfahren konnten. Am 7. Dezember 1835 fuhr erstmalig zwischen Nürnberg und Fürth auf der Bayerischen Ludwigsbahn die Lokomotive Der Adler. In Österreich fuhr 1837 die erste Dampfeisenbahn auf der Kaiser-Ferdinand-Nord-Bahn zwischen Wien-Floridsdorf und Deutsch-Wagram. Die dienstälteste Dampflokomotive der Welt fährt ebenfalls in Österreich. Die GKB 671 aus dem Jahre 1860 wurde nie außer Dienst gestellt und wird immer noch für Sonderfahrten verwendet. Die erste Eisenbahnstrecke über Schweizer Landesgebiet war die 1844 eröffnete Strecke Straßburg - Basel. Drei Jahre später, 1847, wurde als erste Schweizer Eisenbahnstrecke die Spanisch Brötli Bahn von Zürich nach Baden eröffnet. Datei: Crampton3.jpg|Crampton-Lok Datei: Kkstb 18001.jpg|Die 180.01 der KkStB Datei: USRA 2-8-8-2.jpg|Nordamerikanische 2-8-8-2 Mallet Lokomotive, USRA-Konstruktion von 1919 Ende der Dampflok-Ära in Europa und den USA In den USA wurden seit den 1940er Jahren zunehmend Diesellokomotiven eingesetzt, die sich durch Kuppeln mehrerer Einheiten flexibler an wechselnde Anforderungen von Zuggröße und Streckenverlauf anpassen ließen. Zudem waren die Diesellokomotiven schneller startbereit, wo bei Dampflokomotiven stundenlanges Vorheizen erforderlich war. So zeichnete sich in den USA in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren das Ende der Dampflok-Ära ab. Im mittleren Europa war die Diesellokomotive keine so große Konkurrenz für die Dampflokomotive wie in den USA. Hier waren jedoch in den Alpenländern Österreich, der Schweiz sowie auch im deutschen Bayern die Dampflokomotiven schon in den 1960er Jahren weitgehend von den Elektrolokomotiven verdrängt worden. Mit zunehmender Elektrifizierung der Flachlandstrecken wurde auch in Mitteleuropa die Dampflok immer weniger eingesetzt. Die Sowjetunion verkündete 1956 völlig überraschend, den Dampflokomotivbau einzustellen. Begründet wurde dies mit der problematischen Wasserversorgung in bestimmten Regionen sowie mit dem Vorhandensein eigener Ölvorkommen. Während der Dampfbetrieb offiziell in den 1970er Jahren eingestellt wurde, wurden tausende Dampflokomotiven als strategische Reserve konserviert abgestellt. Aufgrund von Problemen bei der Energieversorgung wurde der Dampfbetrieb bis etwa 1999 regional immer wieder aufgenommen. Als erste europäische Staatsbahngesellschaft beendeten die Niederländischen Staatsbahnen den Dampfbetrieb im Jahre 1958. 1967 fuhr der letzte offizielle SBB-Dampfzug in der Schweiz. Einzig die Brienz-Rothorn-Bahn setzt heute weiterhin auf Dampflokomotiven und beschafft sogar neu konstruierte. Nachdem in Deutschland die Dampflokomotiven vor 1939 bereits auf dem Rückzug waren und durch moderne Diesel- und besonders Elektrolokomotiven abgelöst werden sollten, kam ihnen im völlig zerstörten Nachkriegsdeutschland wieder eine höhere Bedeutung zu. Die vor und während des Krieges aufgebauten Streckenelekrifizierungen waren weitgehend unbrauchbar, was einen flächendeckenden Einsatz von E-Loks unmöglich machte. Die Deutsche Bundesbahn in Westdeutschland stellte 1977 den Dampflokomotiv-Betrieb ein; letzte Einsatzbetriebswerke (BW) waren: BW Emden und BW Rheine, BW Emden mit den tatsächlich letzten Fahrten am 26. Oktober 1977 mit zwei Lokomotiven der Reihe 043, deren letzte, 043 903, um 16:04 Uhr abgestellt wurde. Bei der Deutschen Reichsbahn in der DDR endete ihr Einsatz auf Normalspur am 29. Oktober 1988 beim Bw Halberstadt mit einer Lok der Reihe 50.35. Bis Anfang der 90er Jahre gab es in Deutschland zudem noch Dampfloks bei einigen Werksbahnen, zuletzt beim Eschweiler Bergwerksverein in Alsdorf und Siersdorf, Dampfspeicherlokomotiven werden auf einigen wenigen Werksbahnen bis heute eingesetzt. Durch den Zusammenschluss von DB und DR übernahm die Deutsche Bahn AG noch einige schmalspurige Dampfloks der sächsischen und mecklenburgischen Schmalspurbahnen. Diese Bahnen mitsamt der Fahrzeuge wurden jedoch sukzessive bis 2004 an verschiedene örtliche Betreiber verkauft, wodurch im Bestand der DB nurmehr Museums-Dampflokomotiven verbleiben. Bei den Österreichischen Bundesbahnen waren Dampflokomotiven regulär bis zum Jahr 2005 im Einsatz. Der Dampfbetrieb endete allerdings auf unkonventionelle Weise, nämlich durch den Verkauf der letzten Dampfstrecke - der Schafbergbahn - an die Salzburg AG. Mehrere in Deutschland noch eingesetzte (Museums-)Lokomotiven haben nur überlebt, weil sie als sogenannte Heizlokomotive eingesetzt waren. Diese Lokomotiven waren normalerweise nicht mehr fahrbereit, sondern wurden als stationäre Heizanlagen für größere Gebäudekomplexe, z. B. Bahngebäude, Sowjet-Kasernen (DDR) usw. eingesetzt. Die gültigen Kesseluntersuchungen mussten natürlich vorhanden sein. Siehe auch : Dampflokomotive Aktuell : Eisenbahn : Geschwindigkeits-Entwicklung der Dampflokomotive Literatur * Rudolf Heym: Wie funktioniert sie eigentlich, die Dampflok? GeraMond, München 2004, ISBN 3765472557 * Dirk Endisch: So funktioniert die Dampflok. Transpress, Stuttgart 2003, ISBN 3613712210 * Siegfried Bufe: Abschied von der Dampflok. Eisenbahn-Kurier, Freiburg i. Brsg. 1978, 1985, ISBN 3882555009 * Erhard Born: 2 C 1. Franckh, Stuttgart 1965. * Erhard Born, Herrmann Maey: Die Regel-Dampflokomotiven der deutschen Reichsbahn und der deutschen Bundesbahn. Verkehrswissenschaftl. Lehrmittelges, Frankfurt M 1953. * Wolfgang Messerschmidt: Lokomotiven der Maschinenfabrik Esslingen 1841 bis 1966. Ein Kapitel internationalen Lokomotivbaues. A. Steiger, Solingen 1984, ISBN 3921564670 * Wolfgang Messerschmidt: Taschenbuch Deutsche Lokomotivfabriken. Ihre Geschichte, ihre Lokomotiven, ihre Konstrukteure. Kosmos, Stuttgart 1977, ISBN 3440044629 * Joe G. Collias: Big Boy und Co. Das Ende der Dampflok- Ära in den USA. Heel-Vlg., Königswinter 1995, ISBN 3893654313 * Arnold Haas: Dampflokomotiven in Nordamerika. USA und Kanada. Franckh, Stuttgart 1978, ISBN 3-440-04493-9 * George H. Drury: Guide to North American Steam Locomotives. History and development of steam power since 1900. Railroad reference series. no. 8. Kalmbach Books, Waukesha 1993, ³1999, ISBN 0-89024-206-2 * Leopold Niederstrasser: Leitfaden für den Dampflokomotivdienst. ISBN 3-921700-26-4 * Autorenkollektiv: Die Dampflokomotive. Transpress, Berlin 1965, 1993. ISBN 3-344-70791-4 * Adolph Giesl-Gieslingen: Anatomie der Dampflokomotive international. Slezak, Wien 2004, ISBN 3-85416-194-8 * K-E. Maedel, A. Gottwald: Deutsche Dampflokomotiven. Transpress, Berlin 1994, 1999. ISBN 3-344-70912-7 * C. Hamilton Ellis: Die Welt der Eisenbahn. Die Geschichte der Lokomotiven, Wagen und Züge aus aller Welt. Stuttgart: Franckh'sche Verlagshandlung, 1972. ISBN 3-440-03571-9 (abgesehen von einem kurzen Ausblick auf Loks mit Diesel-hydraulischem Antrieb ein Überblick zur Entwicklung der Dampfloks; wiss. Beratung durch Marie-Anne Asselberghs, Niederlande, Direktorin des Niederländischen Eisenbahnmuseums in Utrecht sowie weitere internationale Eisenbahnexperten aus Schweden, Italien, USA, Japan und Deutschland) * Bundesbahndirektion Hannover: 1843-1983. 140 Jahre Eisenbahndirektion Hannover. Hannover o. J. (1983). Seite 67-71. Weblinks * nano: Moderne Dampflokomotiven * Dampflokwerk Meiningen, Deutschland * Dampflokomotiv- und Maschinenfabrik Winterthur, Schweiz * Der Nachbau der englischen A1, die neueste Dampflokomotive der Welt Sprachversionen * Steam locomotive * Locomotora de vapor * Locomotive à vapeur * Locomotiva a vapore * 蒸気機関車 * Stoomlocomotief * Parowóz * Паровоз Kategorie:Eisenbahntechnik